


Stargate Atlantis Drabbles ll

by mandykaysfic



Series: Stargate Atlantis drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More mixed SGA drabbles with a McShep flavour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Atlantis Drabbles ll

**Prime**  
Characters: Carter, Keller, Novak, McKay (McShep)  
Rating: PG

 

Carter, Keller and Novak huddled around a lap top.

“Twenty,” said Keller.

“Prime,” squeaked Novak. 

“Yeah, prime,” they agreed.

“Twenty-one.”

“Prime!” The verdict was instantaneous

“Twenty-two.”

“Prime,” said Keller.

“Not prime,” said Novak.

“I agree, prime,” announced Carter.

Rodney, sitting at the next table interrupted. “Carter! Have you been replaced by an alien? Twenty-two's not prime. Neither are twenty-one or twenty. You all need the infirmary.”

“Relax, McKay. We're playing our version of your game.” She turned the lap top in his direction. It showed Colonel Sheppard.

Rodney flushed and left. Novak was an idiot. Twenty-two was indeed a prime. 

END

 

**Not for Sharing**  
Characters: Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon, Alien telepathy, (McShep UST)  
Rating: G

 

Ronon closed his eyes and clapped his hands over his ears. 

When she caught sight of the three women, Teyla did the same.

John and Rodney exchanged glances.

Rodney tugged at Teyla's arm. He placed his mouth close to her ear and asked what was up.

“They will read my thoughts,” she whispered. “This stops them until I provide boundaries.” She pressed her hands more firmly against her head. “You may give them something on which to focus.”

“Making it useful then. ZPM. ZPM,” he muttered. 

“Useful, eh?” John tried not to think of Rodney. That was his secret alone.

END

 

**Bargains**  
Characters: Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon (McShep)  
Rating: PG-15

 

“Condoms! Condoms! Condoms!” The stall owner spruiked his goods with enthusiasm.

Sheppard's team hadn't had much luck finding anything in the way of the medicinal items on Beckett's list. Condoms actually hadn't been mentioned, but it was no secret the infirmary needed more. 

“Maybe we should check it out,” suggested Sheppard, and then he looked at Teyla. “Or perhaps not.” 

She laughed. “I am familiar with condoms, but I will examine the goods at the next booth since my presence will make you uncomfortable.”

As Rodney refused to bareback, Sheppard took advantage of the situation to purchase a private supply. 

END

 

**Kissing Booth**  
Characters: Sheppard/McKay, two random marines  
Rating: PG

 

“Carter made McKay man the kissing booth.”

“That's so mean. Even his staff won't go near him.” They stared at McKay, sitting in the conspicuously customer-free booth.

“It's not just mean. He must have really done something to piss her off because she's been responsible for the rumors he's a horrible kisser.”

“Woah. Vindictive, what.”

“Yeah, except he has made something; two dollars, I think.”

“That would be Teyla twice, I guess.”

“The second was actually Ronon. Hang on, what's happening?”

Sheppard strode up to McKay's booth, made a show of handing over a heavy, clinking bag, and began kissing him. 

END

 

**No Excuses**  
Characters: Sheppard/McKay, Weir, Lorne (implied Lorne/Parrish)  
Rating: PG

 

Elizabeth's latest report proved entertaining to the majority of the room.

Discovery of rooms containing potentially dangerous equipment opening only to the ATA gene: nine. Getting locked in said room for over thirty minutes: five times. Exposure to ancient technology requiring strict isolation: fourteen times.

She glared at John and Rodney and delivered the coup de grace. “Stuck in a transporter: twenty-one times last month, eleven times in the last week alone. What do you have to say for yourselves?”

Lorne sighed with relief. At least nobody was keeping tabs on how often he went down to the botany lab.

END


End file.
